goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergals
Sergals (Japanese: サーガル, Sâgaru) are the most well known fictional species of the Vilous universe. Belonging to the Eltus group of races from the planet Tal, they have a population similar to or larger than the Agudners. They have many features reminiscent of sharks, rabbits, kangaroos, canines, reptiles, avian, dinosaurs (theropods and raptors), and are covered in mammal-like fur. Being ovoviviparous, they do not possess mammalian breasts. Their biology is comparable to mammals but not rigorously so. While possessing individual personalities, their general character is simplistic, optimistic and naive. They are individually cowardly yet devout and will behave with a mob mentality when influenced by a strong willed or charismatic individual. General Rain Silves is the most widely known of individual Sergals. While Sergals have become known on the internet for having a monstrously violent and sexually deviant nature, this behaviour is generally confined to Rain Silves and those under her influence. There are regional racial variations in appearance and behaviour: Northern: With the longest history and most primitive culture, northern Sergals lead a tribal lifestyle among the forested areas of the north. Cowardly and easily, led, they are larger than their southern cousins but not as muscular. No outward differences between genders are apparent. Southern: Living a more cultured and civilized lifestyle with a strong connection to the Agudners, southern Sergals are also smaller and more slender in stature. Gender differences are more apparent to human eyes with females often having a more "feminine" appearance. Eastern: A genetic mix of their northern and southern relatives, they are the largest and most heavily muscled of Sergals. Culturally similar to the southerners, they do not share the northerners fear of their natural environment due to their superior hunting technique. They also share their southern neighbours connection to the Agudners. Western: A subspecies of the northern Sergals. Few in number, they live near the Nevrea lands and share culture with the native Nevreans. Important note: This article is completed but is still in need of revisions, mainly proof-reading. Important note2: This article have only modern information. Old history and canon went to "History of Vilous Development" article. 'Summary' Sergals generally fall into two broad classifications: Northern and Southern. While the difference in temperature between the north and south of Planet Tal is not too great, the differences in appearance between the two subspecies are somewhat based on Bergmann's rule. Northern Sergals generally have a larger physique and thicker fur with shorter ears, while southern Sergals are slender, shorter and have thinner fur and longer ears. Due to the principle of hybrid vigor (heterosis), mixed race Sergals such as eastern Sergals are larger and more heavily muscular than northern and southern being a hybrid of both subspecies. Sergals tend to be simple minded and have weak critical thinking ability, as such they are easily influenced by their environment or by charismatic or strong-willed individuals. This is especially noticeable in northern Sergals who live in fear of their natural environment, and their submission to the leadership of General Rain Silves. 'Common Features of All Sergals' 'Physical description' While originally lacking noticeable outward physical difference between genders, southern Sergal females have recently developed more "human" feminine traits. An adult Sergal's average height is around 183 ~ 196cm (6'-6'5"). In General Rain Silves' case, she is 214 cm (7'). Sergals' fur has a straightforward two-tone colour pattern like that of a shark or many earthly mammals. Additional patterning such as stripes or spots are not common. In rare cases however some are patterned and urban Sergals may sometimes dye their fur in exotic colours. Their fur is particularly long around the base of the ears, base of the tail and at the breast, wrist and heals. There is a conspicuous "<" shape breastbone(the keel) in the center of their chest, however this point is commonly overlooked in fan art. ''Head and Face The shape of the head and snout is inspired by sharks, with swept-back pointed ears. The top of their heads are completely flat and smooth. They don't have browlines or curved foreheads. Ear holes cannot normally be seen from the side as the ear holes are completely covered by rear pointing fur. '''In other words their ears are NOT like the ears of Earth's creatures such as cats, and the foxes at all.' A mane covers the back of their long neck from the back of the head down to the area around the shoulder blades. Eyes are generally grey or blue. Golden eyes are a result of a mutation unique to Rain Silves. Eyes face outwards like a lizards or rabbits and their pupils are vertical in a similar manner to reptiles, giving Sergals good peripheral vision and situational awareness. However they cannot focus on a single point making the use of projectile weapons such as bows and guns difficult. ''Voice and Cries Sergals possess an avian style throat structure giving them high pitched vocalizations. They can speak a general language, and can also communicate using various animalistic "cries". these can include sounds like: "The shriek of a parrot" "The whine of a dog" "The neigh of a horse" "The cry of a deer" For example, a Sergal may give a high pitched extended shriek when charging into combat, or make a whimpering or yapping sound when frightened. Crying as communication is generally confined to northern and western Sergals due to their more primitive culture. Eastern Sergals may also sometimes use cries but their vocalizations are generally deeper. Southern Sergals nearly exclusively use verbal language due to their cultural interaction with other races such as the Agudners, therefore the communication style of crying is lost to the south. Mouth and Tongue The edge of a Sergal's mouth is roughly in vertical alignment with the eyes. The mouth can open very wide like a reptile's. Due to their mouth and throat structure prey such as small animals are swallowed whole. They have 12 or 16 fangs like canine teeth, swept back and pointed like barbs. They lack any kind of incisors or molars. There is a thick black lower lip extending from the front of the lower jaw to the middle of the sides resembling that found in canines. Some Sergals may have forked tongues like that of a snake, '''however this is not a natural feature'. But a surgical cut made for fashion or intimidation. Rain Silves was the first Sergal to be seen with a forked tongue, having had it cut by her abusive mother. So all of other sergals' forked tongues are mimic of Rain. Therefore the culture of that fashion did not exist before Rain appeared. There are naturally occurring pleats cut into both sides of the tongue near the back of the throat. ''Chest and Breastbone A Sergal's arms, shoulders, chest, abdomen and waist approximately resemble that of a human. '''One important distinction is the prominent ">" shaped breastbone, sternum or keel.' Due to the dense mass of chest fur, this bone protrusion is sometimes mistaken for merely a lump of fur. Due to the varying height of this protrusion in individuals Sergal clothing and armour is constructed with a wide raised portion around the breast to accommodate this. Soon after the introduction of the New Age's obsolete version, there was a depiction "the new female Sergal has breasts like a human," but in the latest setting, the female chest has become identical to the male's in flatness. Female Sergals do not possess mammalian style breasts while both genders feature pectoral muscles like a human male. ''Hands and Feet and Tail Sergals possess 3 fingers and opposable thumbs on each hand, and 4 toes on each of their feet. Their fingers are similar to the fingers of rodents. While the feet have been described as avian, '''but their original design of feet were based on rabbits or kangaroos.' Currently both hands and feet most strongly resemble rodents. The upper palms and soles of the feet that make contact with the ground are padded and have no fur. The tail is thick, muscular and elongated, with a tuft of fur at the tip. In New Age's obsolete version, there was a depiction "there are butt-feathers at the base of the tail similar to birds," but it has been really rendered obsolete, and is left aside now. ''Genitalia Female Genitalia The female Sergal possesses a unique prehensile tentacle structure that is normally stowed inside the vagina. This "clitoral hood" is extended during mating to grasp the male penis and maintain erection until ejeculation. This is an adaptation to ensure successful breeding during difficult survival conditions, where males can exhibit timid mating behaviour. The reason they use this kind of method is because sergals were timid creatures in a hard time for survival. Maintaining the male's erection was difficult. The clitoral hood also serves to cover and protect the vagina, allowing the female control over mating and potentially preventing rape. Male Genitalia The male penis has a tapered tip, with the head being close in style to a human males. The structure of the penis is equivalent to mammals like canines where the penis is usually settled within a sheath. When erect, the entire penis is exposed from the base to the tip. The testicles reside outside the body contained in a scrotum like in mammals. As for fanart, there are many sergals have a knot that is a section of the penis that is found on canines. '''But sergals in official canon don't have them.' Ecology and Behavior There exists a major cultural divide between northern and southern Sergals. Northerners live a more primitive, somewhat barbaric lifestyle having lived as an isolated culture since ancient times. By contrast, southern Sergals have integrated their culture with other races such as the Agudners and have advanced further in terms of civilisation and cultural development. Northern Sergals have the oldest lineage, with some having migrated south during ancient times forming the basis for the southern Sergal civilisation. Likewise, southerners returning north have given rise to the hybrid eastern Sergal. Northerns: Their original birthplace is unknown, but they are the oldest lineage of Sergals. Northern Sergals have lived among a primordial and hostile environment surrounded by dangerous primitive creatures for most of their history, and this has impeded their development as a civilisation. They have kept to their traditions of hunting and religion as the basis for their lifestyle, but this was to change thanks to the rise to dominance of General Rain Silves. Southerns: Southern and eastern Sergals have developed a strong and longstanding relationship with the Agudners. This has fostered mutually beneficial development in culture and technology. There is no clear geographical border dividing northern and southern Sergals. However, since Gold Ring, the capital city of Planet Tal, is located in the south, Sergals living in and around Gold Ring and the surrounding areas are considered "southern". ''Personality A Sergals personality is strongly influenced by their surrounding culture, so there are notable differences in the character of Sergals from different areas. In general they are simple-minded and optimistic, they are also often cowardly and easily led. Their simple-mindedness leads them to focus on their most immediate concerns, generally having poor awareness of the smaller details or the bigger picture. One potential benefit of this is that they don't remember and hold grudges. Their movements and actions tend to be rough and bold, and as such they are not well suited to work requiring fine motor skills and concentration. However, they possess strong intuition and a good sense for their natural environment and this makes them capable hunters. Their critical and logical thinking skills are somewhat poor. The average intelligence of an adult Sergal is comparable to that of a 14 year old human male. However, their keen intuition remains with them even into old age. Sergals usually end up as either combatants or manual labourers. A typical Sergal occupation would be a soldier, guard, hunter, fisher, farmer, construction worker or industrial labourer. Most Sergals make for good and decent individuals, however, their naivety and simplistic nature can lead to quarreling, petty violence and sexual misbehaviour. They can be easy to fool and are often swindled. Gender Differences Older Sergal concepts and more recent northern Sergal designs have made it difficult to determine differences in gender from outward appearance and behaviour. However, southern and eastern Sergals have begun to show more distinct difference due to the influence of their interaction with the female Agudners. For example, there is clothing for southern and eastern Sergals in more feminine styles. Southern Sergal females in particular have fostered their own feminine identity; "They look graceful and pretty, but they have a strong sense of justice and a stubborn, single minded side". Female Sergals generally take initiative for sexuality and breeding. In domestic terms, the female is generally dominant while in the workplace both genders play an equal role. Society While Sergals sees strength as a virtue, they do not require strength in leadership. Sergals prefer to cooperate in groups without hierarchy, unlike wolves who will fight for dominance in their pack. This is especially apparent in the case of northern Sergals. Having shared their environment with dangerous primitive creatures, they have formed their society around their fear and respect for their natural surroundings and its inhabitants. To them nature plays both a maternal and adversarial role, and they lack a strong leader among their own. They may assign one another roles modelled on the Talyxian-Associaters social structure. Southern and eastern Sergals, having lost much of their dependance on and reverence for nature, are more likely to want to test their strength amongst themselves. However, this testing usually takes the form of sporting or hunting contests, preferring not to dominate one another through strength. Diet #1 "Vilous Worldview 1.")]] Originally carnivorous, Sergals living in the more cultured and civilised regions have developed omnivorous tendencies. Given the meat of land animals or fish, they will prefer fish. Northerners are carnivorous and eat the meat of wild game animals. Meanwhile southerners are completely omnivorous and will eat mainly fish, plants and insects. There is not much difference in the distribution of animals and plants throughout planet Tal, so differences in eating habits are easily accommodated. Northerners favour the meat of large animals, cutting it into chunks they are able to swallow without chewing. They will also kill small animals and swallow them whole. They may also supplement with grasses depending on season. Southerners have incorporated cooking into their culture and may eat a variety of popular invertebrates. And they often eat some insects as popular meal, although their pallette is not as wide as Nevreans. (they eat shrimp, but not creepy insects for example.) Family and Childcare Generally, Sergals like to consider their community as one large "family". They will raise their children communally regardless of blood relationship if they are part of the same wider social group. It is common for females to bear the young of males other than their partner, who will not mind the mating with others in the group. It is not unusual for there to be a few homosexuals among the group as well. As it is common for both partners to work, couples will entrust their offspring to communal child care facilities for their safety. Southern Sergals living among Agudners will almost never raise children alone. Educational facilities like schools also exist. Northern Sergal children are fed on the blood of game animals and liquified plant matter until they are able to handle swallowing solid food. Industrial food production in the south has allowed for a range of commercial liquid food for infants that are especially popular in the south. Children and Growth Newborn Sergal offspring have a grey and fluffy coat regardless of their region of birth, a feature common to all Eltus races. Their fur will begin to take on its natural regional colour upon reaching the equivalent of 2 earth years in age. Children grow and mature relatively quickly and are considered young adults by the age of 10 years. Northern Sergal children may often play with the primitive creatures found near their homes. However, this brash choice of entertainment can often result in mutilation or death. Southern and eastern Sergal children are more sociable, and often play well with other races around them, such as Agudners and Nevreans. 'Weapons and Combat' Sergals are most adept at close to middle range combat. Their bones are strong but due to their slender posture they do not use very heavy armour. 'Main Weapons' Lance, Spear, Javelin, Long sword, Two-handed sword, Saber, Slingshot, and sometimes the Mace are the preferred weapons of Sergals. They may also augment their legs and claws with metal blades that enhance their close range killing ability. These were developed mainly by the Sieg Clan and their use is disliked as they are considered excessively cruel. They tend not to use larger shields, but a small type of shield attached to their forearm is commonly employed. Sergals have wide peripheral vision and excellent situational awareness. Their dynamic perception is good put vision quality is poor. Due to the orientation of their eyes they are unable to focus on single target well, and they cannot use projectile weapons successfully without assistance. However, they can use a close range shotgun with more success. 'In Unarmed Situations' Charging attacks, Tackles, Jumping kicks, Throws from Biting are commonly employed in close range unarmed combat. Damage from bite wounds is not as severe as that of a female Nevreans as Sergals do not have as many teeth and their jaws are not as strong. Their reliance on running attacks puts them at a disadvantage in combat in enclosed spaces. 'Combat Style and Ability' Sergals specialise in teamwork during hunting and combat in a manner similar to a canine pack. Their main proficiency is in evasion and strong offensive abilities, featuring quick, dynamic movements and leveraging their strong jumping ability. Their strength is in close range combat, and they can quickly close the distance from mid range engagements. They will take advantage of their high stamina to run long distances, chasing down their enemy or prey until they do not have the strength to escape. Due to their size, their agility is inferior to Nevreans, but once they are up to speed, they can move the fastest and furthest of any Eltus race. Sergal soldiers wear relatively light combat armour made of ceramic and can disregard their own defense to a degree when facing off against an opponent. Sergals secrete a large amount of adrenaline during combat, and can ignore minor injuries and distractions. Their sensitivity to pain is dulled and their focus is sharpened significantly. However their critical thinking also deteriorates and they will behave like a pack of lemmings without sufficiently skilled leadership. Sergals are generally weak in combat without their weapons. Before developing these weapons even the northerners were unable to hunt large prey, so in earlier times they had to simply run from larger creatures, catch smaller animals with their own feet, and subsist on protein rich plants for sustenance. This history of being at the mercy of their natural surroundings has led to the fear and respect towards nature that defined northern Sergal culture in their earlier years. However, once they possessed these weapons, they were able to hunt larger creatures for their meat and consumption of plants became obsolete. Some northern Sergals were able to escape their primordial surroundings, expanding to the east and interbreeding with southern Sergals giving rise to their eastern cousins. As these eastern Sergals mingled with southern Sergals and the Agudner, their technique and technology were further improved. Their hunting abilities continued to be refined, and their fear and religious faith in their surroundings weakened in response. Still, to this day many northern Sergals still consider the primitive beasts of the north to be of special significance as a source of both fear and food. 'Sergal's Combat Armor' gardens. They have a long history and haven't changed much from the beginning of Gold Ring.]] The armor used by the North and the South both come from very different backgrounds. Northern armor was originally crafted from bone and serves the purpose of protecting the wearer when in combat with the dangerous primitive creatures of the North. The Southern sergals did not have to fight such dangerous beasts and originally developed their armor for ceremonial use and for dealing with bandits. This armor was developed by the agudners and crafted from hard ceramic excavated from underneath Gold Ring City. Once trade between the North and the South was established, Northern sergals sourced new armor from these same agudner craftsmen. After Rain Silves established the Sieg clan and claimed dominance over the Northern sergals, agudner "technology slaves" were brought in from the East and the Southern ceremonial armor was revised for pure combat use. The resulting armor design is now regarded as the typical sergal armor 'Northern Sergals' Northern sergals remain the most true to the original sergal concepts. They live in the Northern regions of planet Tal such as the Astna Plains. They are cowardly, deeply religious, and easily influenced. They continue to live their primitive lifestyle to this day. They were the only sentient beings in the North land before General Rain appeared. Unlike those sergals living in the more developed regions to the South and East, Northern sergals have lived their lives in close proximity to the dangerous primitive beasts of Tal. Their way of life of hunting and religion has changed little over time with many of them following a nomadic lifestyle. A sort of "insanity" has developed among Northern sergals due to their fear of their environment and the creatures that inhabit it. They have nonetheless learned to live with this at least somewhat successfully. 'Appearance' There is little variation in facial appearance between individual northern Sergals, with males and females being outwardly indistinguishable. They wear a permanently wary expression due to their fear of their natural surroundings. Specifically, eyes turn to the front, and ears lie down. As a result, they have a similar appearances of Old Age's sergals. Their ears are slightly shorter and their fur thicker than their southern cousins. Their fur is thicker around the mane and heels. Their overall physique is larger though they are still not as muscular as the hybrid eastern Sergals. Their fur colors are cooler shades ranging from black through to grey, blue and purple. The "purest" of northern Sergals have kept their original grey and white color scheme. 'Behavior' Northern Sergals have long lived in superstitious awe of their forest surroundings and the dangerous primitive creatures that inhabit them. This reverence has formed the basis for their spirituality and animistic belief system, as well as their hunting and gathering lifestyle. Individually cowardly, they can nonetheless behave courageously as a group when confronted by a sufficiently terrible threat and guided by suitably fearless individual. Originally their diet would consist of anything they could get their hands on, but has since become almost purely carnivorous. Still, they may still eat certain grasses and insects if prey is scarce. They prefer to eat their prey intact and swallow it whole after it has been stabbed to ensure it is dead. When larger game is killed, they will cut off chunks of a manageable size to swallow whole. General Rain Silves' Sieg clan occupies a large territory in the northern lands, the only region of planet Tal that could be considered a kingdom or monarchy. General Rain's rise to power brought about a marked change in the northern Sergals' lifestyle, and much of their traditional way of life was lost in the process. 'Early Northern Lifestyle' The northern Sergals' natural environment has always played both a maternal and adversarial role. They regard the forests they inhabit with reverence and awe. While they will use the resources of the forest to sustain them, they would never destroy more than is necessary for their survival. They worship the wild Talyxian-Associaters as an "incarnation of the forest", modelling aspects of their lifestyle after the T-Associators behaviour. However, they will sometimes kill T-Associators and use their corpses for accessories. A headdress made from the T-Associators skull holds special spiritual significance. Socially, they will form settlements based around their extended families. They have little in the way of formal laws and use their spiritual connection to the forest as their main source of moral guidance. Individual settlements may be led by an elder or another individual with strong intuition or leadership skills. Certain individuals may take on leadership roles for their unusual bravery or intuition. Hunting groups may feature a thought-leader whose intuition and deep knowledge of the natural environment is used to make decisions regarding hunting or lifestyle. Meanwhile, a uniquely brave individual may inspire courage in the whole group, and inspire them to act in the face of overwhelming fear such as when encountering primitive creatures. 'Domination by Rain Silves(After Sieg Founded) The appearance of Rain Silves and her subsequent rise to dominance led to a major shift in the northern Sergals' lifestyle. General Rain was able to use the northern Sergals inherent spirituality to her advantage. Those whose faith in the forest was the strongest proved most susceptible to brainwashing, they could be commanded to behave as an almost bestial mob and show great brutality. Rain was able to use her experience growing up in a forest settlement to twist the northern Sergals reverence for the "law of the forest" to her own ends. This ferocity has resulted in General Rain's troop proving insurmountable even for the eastern Sergals of the Laono, despite their individual physical superiority. Since their domination by Rain, northern Sergals have almost completely abandoned their hunter-gatherer lifestyle and prefer to gather food and resources through the pillaging of rival clans and other acts of oppression. Sieg military technology advanced rapidly as they plundered the resources of their neighbours. Agudner "technology slaves" were captured and forced to perform specialized research for the Sieg. '''Why did they change suddenly? It may be said that the northern Sergals' susceptibility to manipulation and mind control can be attributed to the atmosphere of their forest surroundings. Some part of Vilous' forest have strong miasma. Almost people avoid it, but Northern sergals are exception. Northerns live with such miasmal forest, and eat wildlife from such place. So they live by accept miasma, and are adapted to it. Such miasma of the primordial forest leaving them in a permanent state of hypnosis. Lacking a strong will of their own, they have adapted to their own near insanity, but this has left them vulnerable to brainwashing by an exceptionally strong willed individual like Rain Silves, behaving like puppets with a new owner. 'Southern Sergals' Southern Sergal society is centred around the city of Gold Ring. They are scattered around the surrounding rural areas and small towns. While there lacks a clear border for their territory, Sergals living around the area of Gold Ring city and Colvilous lake are considered to be "southern". They do not have a large scale standing army like clan Shigu, but almost all residents of Gold Ring and the surrounding rural areas belong to the Gold Ring vigilance committee. Before the founding of Gold Ring, most southern sergels lived an impoverished lifestyle due to the scarcity of food and other natural resources. They have since forged a strong cultural and technological relationship with the Agudners having cohabited with them since earlier times. 'Appearance' Their ears are long compared to northerners and the overall thickness of their fur is less. Their mane and heel fur is also shorter in comparison to northerners. Their average height is shorter and their physique slimmer, their legs and arms are also somewhat more slender. Their primary fur colours are warmer shades such as brown, beige, blonde and orange. 'Behavior' Southern Sergal culture is almost the antithesis of the primitive northerners. They place far greater value on culture and technology, as well as their social integration with other Eltus races such as the Agudners. This trend is strongest for those living in the more civilised and developed urban areas such as Gold Ring. The pursuit of culture and fashion is popular, unlike northern Sergals, female southerners are more likely to express their femininity in their choice of clothing thanks to the influence of the Agudners. Southern and eastern Sergals may also choose to dye their fur in flashy colours like red and pink. They are completely omnivorous, fish being their preferred source of protein, supplemented with plenty of vegetable protein. They have developed a culture of cooking that has led to a far wider variation in cuisine than that of the northerners. Their diet may also include some species of invertebrates such as shrimps, but they will draw the line at eating the creepier insects unlike the Nevreans. Those who wish to consider themselves especially cultured will favour cooked cuisine whenever possible, and attempt to eat using utensils like knives because swallowing food whole is considered by them to be "uncivilised". They may attempt to chew their food, but their jaw structure and lack of molars makes this ineffective. Southern Sergals are raised among Agudners since birth, so they learn the same language. Animalistic crying is only used in very private situations, while drunk or as an infant's first communications. The aristocratic Sergals of central Gold Ring have kept their traditional brown fur and small build due to inbreeding and incest among aristocratic families. 'Relationship with Agudners' Sergals have generally enjoyed a good relationship with the Agudners, especially in the south. The symbiotic relationship between the two races, with Sergals providing labour and protection for the Agudner, who in turn would provide Sergals with advanced technology, led to the advancement of both civilisations, and the construction of Gold Ring would not have been possible without this bond. 'Eastern Sergals' and cub Cracked, in ZUvo restaurant.]]Eastern Sergals are a genetic hybrid of their northern and southern neighbours. They live mainly in the middle, southern and eastern regions of Tal. Their territory is not clearly divided like the northerners. although they are most abundant in the east and central regions they are also common in the south. They share the southerners strong relationship with the Agudners. The Laono land’s territory covers the middle eastern region of Tal. The eastern trade routes are straddled by autonomous communities of mixed-breed Sergals and other Eltus races. The Laono are adept at securing natural resources, leveraging skills and technologies developed jointly with the Agudners. 'Appearance' Mixed breed Sergals benefit from the principle of hybrid vigor, so the eastern Sergals are even burlier and larger in build than their northern ancestors. Their ears appear relatively small in comparison due to the rugged build of their skeletons. Black, brown and dark green are common fur colours. Since their popular culture is inspired by their southern neighbours, they may often dye their fur with vivid and exotic colours. Visible differences between genders will vary between individuals due to their mixed genetic heritage. 'Behavior' They share strong cultural similarities to the southerners, and share their relationship with the Agudners. They do not share their northern ancestors fear of their natural surroundings, having developed advanced hunting techniques that leave them with fewer natural enemies. They enjoy competitions of strength among themselves although they are rarely violent, and sporting events are popular in the eastern territories. Their advanced hunting technique has allowed them to hunt the primitive beasts with great success. However, their tendency to see forest resources as infinite and their aggressive hunting of primitive creatures has sometimes led to a higher casualty rate. Some eastern Sergals may ever wear their own hands and feet, severed during encounters with beasts, as trophies. Also the miasma forest which is seen in a north land exist in a east land too, but eastern Sergals hunters avoid it by the technology unlike northerners that adapt oneself to environment. 'Western Sergals' Western Sergals are a subspecies of the northern Sergals. They have settled close to the native Nevreans that inhabit the northwest of planet Tal, keeping quietly to themselves in a small area of land. 'Appearance' Their appear very similar to their northern cousins, with a slightly slender build and blue-green or purple fur. 'Behavior' They inhabit small villages along the forests and wetlands, and exchange culture with the Nevreans of Nevrea land nearby. Their share the Nevreans’cultural appreciation for beauty and art, including poetry, song, music and dance. Therefore there are many poets. And they share the culture that protect the "beautiful things(e.g. Male Nevrean)". They were attacked and nearly wiped out by General Rain. Her lust for beautiful things(beautiful and cute boys) led her to wish to take them for her own. The western Sergals resisted her, but most died in the attempt, the few that survived took refuge in the southern lands. 'Gallery' 'Trivia' There isn't any particular origin for the name; Mick39 merely named them however she felt. The fact that "Saagar"(सागर) in Hindi signifies the waterside (sea, lake, etc.) is really just by coincidence and there's no connection. They are widely known from image boards, and furry sites in particular and are more well-known than the rest of the setting from which they come. Most only know of the existence of Sergals without knowing the whole creative world of Vilous. About the originally base of sergals, it is often contained in discussion by fandoms. Actually, origin of sergal is Rabbit and Fighter Aircraft. Especially their feet were based on rabbits or kangaroos at first, so their feet are totally different from birds or raptors. Other Useful Links Terms of Use and Copyrights Vilous Canon Races Places Tal Original Stories Characters The World of Vilous Novella The World of Vilous Comics Paid Contents of Vilous Category:Races Category:New Age Canon